The Letter
by Blackpantherprince
Summary: Hermione reflects on her life - remembering that Day when the Hogwarts' Letter came. The Day she entered the World of Magic, the world where she finally belonged and made her first true friends, Harry, Ron and Neville. A poem dedicated to Hermione and the Day when her life was forever changed, the Day the Letter came. Told in her voice.


A/N: Hermione reflects on that day when her life was forever changed - the Day the Letter came. A poem told in her voice.

* * *

 **The Letter**

~oOo~

I remember, the Day the Letter came

It was a cloudy day, promising rain

We were sitting at the kitchen table

Finishing our meal, when everything changed

In the most dramatic way

~oOo~

There was a tapping at our window frame

A strange bird, refusing to go away

So Dad opened the window

And in flew the large owl

Who changed my life forevermore

~oOo~

His fur was speckled in gray

And he flew straight at my face

I became quite afraid

But he just dropped his mail

Then, took flight again

I could feel my parents' stare

Yes, we were all in a kind of daze

Finally, I lowered my gaze

~oOo~

The first I saw was the Hogwarts seal

Adorning the letter, shining in ink green

~oOo~

When I opened the letter bearing my name

I could hardly believe it was real

That it was addressed to me

How could I be invited, to a school of wizard kind?

It was just so Surreal

~oOo~

I thought there must be some mistake

Or maybe a joke, but that theory, did not make much sense

But how could I be a magic kid?

Me, the daughter of two dentists?

True, I often felt out of place

Maybe, I was a bit mature for my age

My peers used to call me bookworm and other names

Yes, books were my best friends

My thirst for knowledge is immense

~oOo~

Maybe it was also an escape

Because in books, I found magic, adventure and fairy tales

But hardly in my most ordinary life, it was quite boring and mundane

So, I was sure the Letter must be misplaced

~oOo~

I was still in a kind of haze

Trying to figure out what it all may entail

Then I heard the voice of my Dad

Startled, I met his questioning gaze

He held out his hand, and I gave him the strange mail

~oOo~

Silently, he scanned the Letter, my mum by his side

At first, they nothing said

But I was sure they would wave it all away

~oOo~

Thus, I was amazed

Yes, imagine my surprise

When Dad's confusion was replaced

By a dawning understanding lighting his face

And he and Mum shared a knowing smile

~oOo~

Meeting my gaze, my Dad then said:

"Well, this finally explains, all things strange that has taken place"

But I could only stare

Exclaiming, "you cannot seriously believe this is for real?

Wizards and witches only exists in fairy tales"

But my mum took my hands, looking deep in my eyes

Saying, "But Hermione, just think of when you made the cutlery dance"

~oOo~

The day after, The Deputy Headmistress, made her entrance into my life

Minerva McGonagall was her name

She looked very stern, but kind in the same way

She declared I indeed was a witch and all that it entails

~oOo~

She took me and my parents to buy my school supplies

Diagon Alley, it was the strangest place

But amazing all the same

That day I got my first wand, igniting my magic like a flame

In my memory that moment will always stay

~oOo~

Then came the Day

The first of September and the Hogwarts Express

My first ride on the magical train

It is in my mind forever engraved

That was the day when I met my first real friends

Neville, Harry and Ron

First, I met Neville, helping him look for his toad

Next Harry and Ron, together, we three would be known

As the Golden Trio at Hogwarts school

~oOo~

In this world I felt like I finally belonged

But at first I was quite alone

Then came that Day when I nearly was killed

The Day I was saved by Ron

And, of course, Harry was also involved

~oOo~

Yes, had it not been for those two

I would have surely been slain by the troll

That Day we three formed a special bond

Forevermore

~oOo~

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, would love to hear what you all think, reviews make me smile! :)

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling.


End file.
